Danny, Warrior of the Mint Watch
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Danny gets the Omnitrix belonging to Bad Ben. He becomes a hero, and will one day find his true destiny! Get ready for one wild adventure!
1. Chapter 1

_**I know what you're all probably thinking. "ENOUGH WITH ALL OF THE BEN 10/DANNY PHANTOM CROSSOVERS! FINISH A STORY ALREADY!" Well, I want you all to know that this will be the last Danny Phantom crossover with Ben 10 that I'll be posting for a while. Then I'll work on completing some of my other stories. But you're probably also confused by the title of the story. This is a story where Danny gets Bad Ben's Omnitrix, but he doesn't turn evil. Why will be explained in a later chapter. But for now, read on and enjoy!**_

 _ **Current Aliens For Danny:**_

 _ **Ghostfreak, Buzzshock, and Gravattack.**_

 _ **I am accepting ideas for seven more aliens for Danny to start with.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom! But MAN I wish I did!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **The Watch that Started it All!**_

* * *

A lone boy was sitting alone in his room trying to take his mind off of the events that had recently transpired. The boy in question was a fourteen year old with black hair that spiked forward, lightly tanned skin, and mint green eyes. He was wearing a baggy white tee shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and no shoes. This is Daniel James Fenton. But most people just call him Danny.

Normally, he was a kind and happy young man, but today was different. Instead of kindness showing in his eyes, there was nothing but pure depression and rage showing in them. The reason? Well, that all started earlier that day.

You see, earlier that same day Danny's friends Sam and Tucker had abandoned him just so they could be popular. Already feeling heartbroken and alone, his day just got worse when Dash and the rest of his football cronies ended up cornering him after school and beat him to a pulp! Thankfully, Danny's parents and sister arrived in time to stop those stupid jocks from crippling him. Or worse!

But now, the poor lad sat alone in his room in an attempt to figure out where everything had gone wrong with his life. However, he was currently coming up with a blank. Danny clenched his fists until they bled.

"I don't understand… What did I do to possibly deserve all this negativity that has happened to me?! How is ANY of this my fault?!" Danny asked himself.

That was when a mint green light began to illuminate the dark room that Danny had locked himself in. He looked up to see something odd at the foot of his bed. It looked to be a sleek white wristwatch that had a square faceplate. The faceplate was black with mint green lines forming a design that looked like the outline of an hourglass. It was glowing with immense power. But next to it was an envelope.

Being curious about these two items, Danny reached over to the envelope and picked it up. He rose an eyebrow when he saw that there was no return address, but regardless of this fact, Danny opened it anyway. He unfolded the paper that was in the envelope, and saw that it was a letter. He opened it, and began to read it.

'Dear Daniel,

You must be curious as to who I am, and what this watch is. Well, I can't tell you my name just yet, but I will tell you about the watch. It is actually my greatest creation known as the Omnitrix. With it, the wearer is capable of transforming into over one million different alien species and can freely use their powers! But I fear that it may one day fall into the wrong hands. This is why I have sent it to you, Daniel.

I have observed your life for longer than you know, Daniel. I know that you are a kind and gentle soul who would never use the power of the Omnitrix for your own gain. For these reasons and a few others, I have chosen you to wield my Omnitrix from this point on! I know that you may not come to a decision right away, but I trust that you will make the right choice.

Signed, a friend.'

After rereading the letter a few times, Danny thought about what he could do with such a device like the Omnitrix. He could use it to take his revenge against all of those that have ever wronged him! He could take over the entire Earth, and maybe even the universe if he chose to do so! But then he thought about something else.

Instead of using it for a petty thing like revenge, Danny could instead use its power to help people. He could use the Omnitrix to become a superhero and save millions of lives in the process! He might even find his true purpose in life if he decided to wear this device.

Danny made his decision right then and there. He reached out, grabbed the Omnitrix, and put it on his left wrist. It clamped on and beeped a few times to show that it had keyed itself into his DNA.

* * *

 _ **Okay, next I'm gonna post the new chapter for Ben 10, Ben's Quest of the Kaminatrix! Please remember to leave a review telling me the seven additional aliens that you think Danny should have in his arsenal! Thanks, and enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm impressed. I honestly didn't think I'd get this many reviews for this particular story, given which Ben's Omnitrix I gave to Danny. But I'm happy about this anyway! Anyways, I got quite a few different ideas for Danny's alien playlist from everyone, but there can only be one winner. And that winner is… PhantomDragon99! Thank you so much, old friend! And so, Danny's playlist will now consist of...**_

 _ **Buzzshock, Ghostfreak, Gravattack, Blitzwolfer, Whampire, Bloxx, NRG, Feedback, Rath, and Astrodactyl!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **Buzzshock's Shocking Battle!**_

* * *

Danny was out in the woods on the outskirts of Amity Park fiddling with the Omnitrix. He figured that since he was now stuck with it, he should at least learn how to use the darn thing. He placed two fingers on the faceplate of the Omnitrix, and a mint green colored holo-wheel appeared. The wheel had the faces of the aliens that were currently available to him, which Danny assumed was the system that he was supposed to use to select an alien.

Finally, Danny came upon a certain alien that had a face that was akin to an overgrown battery. He removed his fingers, and the faceplate slid back to reveal the core of the Omnitrix which had popped up. He pressed his hand down on the core, and was engulfed in a flash of mint green light.

Danny's body began to shrink until he was only about a foot tall, and his skin became black and metallic. His body took on a more cylindrical form similar to a battery. His head was the same as his body, only it had a more prominent chin. Danny also had two bolts on his arms, pointed stumpy legs, and a mint green lightning bolt streak on the front and back of his body. On his back there was a black plus mark at the top of his head, and a minus symbol on the bottom half of his head. His eyes were also mint green, and the Omnitrix dial had relocated itself to the top of his head.

 **"BUZZSHOCK!"** Danny yelled in a squeaky voice like if someone had just inhaled helium.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Nosedeenian/Megawatt**

 **Given Name: Buzzshock**

 **Commonly referred to as Megawatts, Nosedeenians are a very tricky, and mischievous breed of aliens. Their diminutive stature and battery-like body shapes make them a real terror to catch. These creatures feed on electricity. It doesn't matter if it's man made or natural, if there's a ready supply of electrical power around you can be sure that it will feed on the stuff. However, Nosedeenians don't just absorb electrical power for food. They also use the excess electrical currents to power up their own natural electrical attacks.**

 **They can also turn themselves into living electricity, which allows them to travel through things like telephone wires. And if one of them gets literally cut in half? No problem! Nosedeenians just form clones of themselves from their missing halves, which they can absorb back into their bodies at a later time! This makes them even trickier to catch.**

 **However, for every trick up one's sleeve there's always a way to counter it. Nosedeenians can be trapped by glass since electrical currents are unable to pass through the stuff. It's also not a good idea for a Nosedeenian to absorb too much electricity. This could cause them to overload with power.**

* * *

Buzzshock looked down at himself, and almost gasped in shock. He recognized this alien as a Megawatt that he had heard about from when his family took a trip to Sparksville. So he knew of all the powers that these little guys had in their bodies.

"I'm a Megawatt? Huh, that's useful." Buzzshock said to himself.

That was when he saw something strange in the distance. It didn't look like a human, and it certainly wasn't Bigfoot! So being the curious little Nosedeenian that he is, Buzzshock decided to investigate. He used his electrical powers to propel himself through the air, cackling like a madman as he did.

When he got back to Amity Park, Buzzshock saw something that made his blood boil. It was what appeared to be a ghostly biker teen. He had greasy, shoulder length blonde hair, pale gray skin, and green eyes. He wore stereotypical biker clothes which included a black leather jacket. His shadow seemed to be alive, and was holding something by the arms as the guy beat it up. Or should I say beat her up?

Being restrained by the living shadow was a girl that looked around Danny's age, but he could easily tell that she was a ghost. She had green hair, red eyes, and pale skin. Her lips had purple lipstick on them, and her clothing suggested that she lived in the 70's or 80's before her death. She was wearing a red jacket over a black shirt that left her stomach exposed, a red skirt with fishnet stockings underneath, and a pair of black high heels.

However, she was currently bruised in the face due to this guy beating her up, and one of her eyes was swollen shut. He lower lip was bleeding a little ectoplasm due to being split, and she was barely conscious.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, KITTY! YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY GIRL AGAIN!" ordered the boy ghost.

Buzzshock made a knowing guess that this guy must be an abusive boyfriend that the girl had dumped. He must not have taken too kindly to it, and was retaliating by beating the crap out of his ex. The now named Kitty struggled to open her one good eye, and spat in the boy's face.

"Never! I'd sooner be dead for good than EVER get back together with a cheating bastard like YOU, Johnny 13!" Kitty growled out.

Johnny started seeing red from such a comment. He reared back his fist in an attempt to knock Kitty's teeth out, but was stopped when a torrent of mint green electricity shocked his hand. The biker ghost yelled in pain and clutched his now numbed hand. He looked around for the offending doofus that attacked him, but couldn't find anyone. At least, not until he ended up getting hit in the head by a ball of green electricity.

 **"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own species!"**

The ball of electricity landed in front of Johnny before turning back into Buzzshock. Johnny, his shadow, and Kitty stared for a moment before Johnny burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Ha ha ha! This is a joke, right? What's a shrimp like YOU gonna do to me?" Johnny asked.

Buzzshock smirked menacingly from that little question. And you know you're in trouble when a Nosedeenian smirks at you. His body began to glow with a mint green electrical light, and he pointed his arms at a nearby circuit breaker. Yellow electricity began to flow out from the box and into Buzzshock as the glow intensified. Buzzshock turned back to Johnny, and pointed his arms at the biker ghost. Just as quickly as it happened, a torrent of electricity more than four times the size of Buzzshock blasted Johnny into his motorcycle!

Buzzshock turned back to the shadow, and used some of the excess electricity to create a light that was strong enough to dissipate the shadow into nothing but atoms. Johnny saw this when he sat up.

"No! My shadow! My-My power!" Johnny cried in despair.

"Oh, you've got more to worry about now instead of just a missing shadow!" Buzzshock said menacingly.

Johnny scowled at the little battery man. He grabbed a sharp piece of his broken motorcycle, and swung at Buzzshock. Unfortunately, the Nosedeenian didn't move fast enough and got bisected right at the waistline! Kitty screamed in horror at the fact that she just witnessed her ex boyfriend willingly kill someone, and nearly fainted until Buzzshock did something that seemed unnatural.

The two halves of Buzzshock started to bulge at the area that they were cut at, and just like that his legs grew a new top half, and the original Buzzshock grew new legs! Both ghosts were wide eyed and open mouthed from this. Not even a ghost could do something like that without MAJOR surgery! The two Nosedeenians looked at each other for a moment before one of them chose to speak.

"I did not know you could do that!" Buzzshock#2 said.

"Neither did I." replied Buzzshock#1.

The two of them looked back at Johnny as their wicked grins returned tenfold! Johnny gulped in fear, and started backing away from the two battery aliens. He was stopped when a giant blue kiss hit him, causing the biker ghost to disappear.

The two Nosedeenians looked back to see that it was Kitty who had fired off that strange kiss! They had no idea how she did it and were slightly bummed out that they couldn't shock that ghost into oblivion, but they were glad that she was alive. But that was when Kitty suddenly fell to the floor in a heap. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the two Buzzshock's merging back into one, and turning into a teenage boy.

* * *

 _ **Well, this chapter's not as long as I would've liked, but it'll do. Now, I have a favor to ask of you guys. From the ten aliens listed in the above author's note, which one do you feel should be Danny's signature alien? Good luck and enjoy! And if you haven't already guessed, the pairing for this story is STRICTLY Danny F. x Kitty.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well it took a while, but here it is! The newest chapter! Now, you all are probably wondering how Danny's parents are gonna react to Danny bringing a ghost home with him. Well, I won't bore you with the details in an author's note. Read on, and enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **Healing the Ghost Girl! A Parent's Call to Action!**_

* * *

In the Fenton family household, Maddie and Jack were currently working on filing a lawsuit against the school due to the amount of bullying that has been allowed to progress throughout the years. Neither parent could believe that Danny had been bullied to this degree for so long and didn't even think to tell them! Then again, Danny did have a habit of trying to solve his problems with help from no one.

Still, this didn't make either parent feel any less guilty about how they failed to notice the way their child was being treated up until this point. The two of them had resolved to help their son through these difficult times, but they needed Danny to open up to them first.

Jazz had gone to the school to try and do a little digging through the files of the school's student database while her parents worked on this lawsuit. Jazz knew that a majority of the teachers and staff at Casper High favored the popular kids, and it sickened her as to how hypocritical these pathetic excuses for teachers could be! Kissing up to the popular crowd.

"With the information that Jazz has been supplying for us, we should have this lawsuit up and running within the next few days." Jack said.

Maddie nodded in agreement. No one messes with her baby boy and gets away with it! Especially while she's still breathing! They heard the front door open, and looked up expecting to see Jazz. Instead, they found Danny holding an unconscious girl in his arms. And what's worse is that the girl looked like she had recently taken a major beating!

 **"Danny, what happened?! Who is this girl?!"** Maddie asked.

She was worried about this girl's overall physical health, but she was also a bit concerned for her son due to the fact that this was a ghost. Jack could also tell that this girl was a ghost due to the fact that she was bleeding ectoplasm instead of human blood. However, his usual instinct to yell "ghost" and attack were far outweighed by the fact that this girl definitely needed help.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need you to get the first aid kit!" Danny ordered.

Maddie didn't like the fact that her son had basically just given her an order, but she let it slide considering that this was a definite emergency. She ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, while Jack went to get an IV Drip. He knew that this ghost would need an ectoplasm transfusion, and he just so happened to have a bag of the stuff.

Danny meanwhile was monitoring Kitty's pulse, but soon realized that she's a ghost so she doesn't have a heartbeat. He took a look at Kitty's sleeping face, and smiled at how peaceful she looked. But that smile soon turned into a frown when he saw all of the damage she took. While his dad hooked up the IV to Kitty's arm, Danny took the first aid kit from his mom, and started trying to fix up the damage.

Kitty had multiple bruises on her face, quite a few lacerations on her arms that needed to be stitched up, a fractured leg, a black eye, and a split lip that had since stopped bleeding ectoplasm. Danny didn't understand why anyone would do something like this, but he didn't like it! Danny had been taught at a young age that one must always respect women and treat them with the rights they deserve. Seeing that someone had the audacity to do this to a woman of any age made Danny's blood boil as he unconsciously reached for the Omnitrix.

Maddie tapped her son on the shoulder, snapping him out of his temporary rage fit. He looked at his mother who was wiping the sweat from her brow.

"So, what's the prognosis?" Danny asked.

Maddie sighed as she put away the medical supplies.

"Well aside from the bruises, lacerations and black eye, the biggest injury was a fractured femur. Fortunately, I was able to set that back into place with minimal problems. The lacerations weren't much of a problem since they aren't very deep, but we should probably keep her here so she can make a full recovery." Maddie informed.

Danny nodded at this information. He felt relieved that Kitty would be okay, but he was still pretty wary due to his parents being ghost hunters.

"Now, why don't you tell us exactly what happened before you brought her home with you." Maddie said.

Danny knew this wasn't a request, and started to tell his parents everything that had happened. He told them of how he had received the Omnitrix, and turned into a Megawatt by using it. He also told them about Johnny 13, and how he was beating Kitty senseless while using his shadow to hold her down. He also told them about how he fought Johnny using the Megawatt transformation that he was now calling Buzzshock, and how Kitty dealt the finishing blow using some sort of strange kiss based attack.

Suffice to say, Danny's parents were surprised by this turn of events. However, they were very proud of their son for saving Kitty from what might've been a fate that was far worse than death! That's when Danny noticed the papers on the kitchen table.

"Hey, what's with the papers you have over there?" Danny asked.

"Oh, those are for a lawsuit your mother and I are filing against your school." Jack said as he and Maddie walked back to the table.

"Oh, okay." Danny replied.

He just went back to staring at Kitty with this odd feeling in his chest returning full blast. Danny has never really felt anything like this before, and it both confused him and excited him. But Danny's eyes widened when the full reality of what his parents were up to hit him full force.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked.

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile*****_

* * *

Jazz was currently hard at work searching through the computer database at the high school. She needed to find conclusive evidence that the teachers and faculty were doing a poor job at stopping the bullying problem. After a few more minutes of searching, Jazz found something interesting about the grades.

"What's this?" Jazz asked herself.

It was a list of Danny and Dash's grades, but something was clearly off about them. Where Dash had straight A's on all of his subjects, Danny had either F's, absences or tardies. But this wasn't right. Danny had always been very punctual and always kept up with his studies! SO why would the grading system say this stuff? Unless…

"They've been giving Danny's grades to Dash!" Jazz said in realization.

She quickly began to copy this information onto a flashdrive that she always kept in case of an emergency. She would take it home with her so that her parents could print it and use it as evidence for their case. Jazz gained a dark look in her eyes.

They will PAY for what they've been doing to my little brother!" Jazz said to herself.

She didn't even notice the subtle purple glow coming from her eyes. A glow that would help her fight alongside her little brother in future battles!

* * *

 _ **Oh, poor clueless Danny. I know that this chapter is short, but I feel you should know that I've updated Danny's current playlist. Now it consists of…**_

 _ **Ghostfreak, Gravattack, Buzzshock, Rath, Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, Bloxx, NRG, XLR8, and Jetray.**_

 _ **If you have any requests for which three aliens you'd like to see Danny use in the next chapter, feel free to let me know. Enjoy the chapter, and leave lots of reviews! Also, I've posted a poll on my profile. Be sure to vote when you get the chance!**_


	4. ADOPTION NOTICE!

_**I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!**_

 _ **I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, I REALLY DO, BUT MY INSPIRATION FOR THESE STORIES HAS RUN COMPLETELY DRY! I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO DIE OFF, SO I'M PUTTING THIS UP FOR ADOPTION! IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY FROM ME AND CONTINUE WRITING IT, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE REQUIREMENTS FOR THE STORY! ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**_


End file.
